


Peluche

by Lamia_editions



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hornet is emotionally constipated, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamia_editions/pseuds/Lamia_editions
Summary: Hornet se encuentra un peluche ni más ni menos que de su hermano Fantasma. ¿Quien lo hizo y por qué? Bueno, no importa. Igual le sirve de todas maneras. ¿Quien dijo que ser hermana era fácil?
Relationships: Hornet & The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Peluche

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Pelúcia (Tradução)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721742) by [Lamia_editions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamia_editions/pseuds/Lamia_editions)



> Este fic es de mí autoría, aunque Knight_of_Shades ha colaborado muchísimo para sacarlo adelante.

El tranquilo pueblo de Bocasucia apenas recibía visitantes, excepto por uno, llamado Fantasma. Los habitantes de Bocasucia se sorprendieron por la capacidad de este pequeño caballero, que siempre era capaz de regresar tras sus idas y venidas por las ruinas del reino. Aunque no abría la boca para hablar, todos podían ver, solo por el aura que emanaba de él, que cada vez que Fantasma iba a ese reino decadente, se volvía más fuerte y más experimentado. Hornet, la princesa protectora de Hallownest, nunca lo perdía de vista, asegurándose siempre de que Fantasma, su hermano, no la detectase, pudiendo observar sus hazañas de cerca sin que él la viera. Ella ya había puesto a prueba la fuerza del pequeño anteriormente y tuvo que admitir que no estaba mal, pero se sorprendió de que el joven caballero se hubiera vuelto más poderoso y terminase obteniendo la marca que lo convirtió en el próximo sucesor como gobernante, proclamándose en el legítimo rey de Hallownest. Sin embargo, después de la dura batalla en la Tumba de Ceniza, la araña cazadora le dio una severa advertencia. A pesar de que tenía el derecho a ser el rey de ese reino, Fantasma tendría que ser fuerte para aceptar su pasado y el del Hollow Knight, y poder cumplir con su misión. Entonces, seguro de que su viaje al Abismo iba a ser peligroso, el pequeño caballero se fue a la modesta aldea a pertrecharse. No sabía el "por qué" de su nerviosismo, pero sintió escalofríos cuando la palabra "Abismo" resonó en su cabeza. Quería asegurarse de que estaba listo para cualquier cosa que hubiera allí. Pero de pronto, se sintió atraído por el resplandor rojo que surgía de una carpa enorme. Sabía de quién se trataba y también por qué esa carpa lo llamaba. Fue entonces cuando Fantasma sacó uno de sus amuletos, el regalo que le había dado el anfitrión de esa tienda.

La princesa guardiana de Hallownest estaba escondida en un rincón de la Cuenca Antigua esperando que apareciera el pequeño Fantasma. Sospechaba que su retraso se debía a que se estaba preparando para entrar en su lugar de nacimiento, o al menos así lo pensó Hornet al principio. La joven araña estaba perdiendo la paciencia de esperar tanto tiempo y después de dar vueltas por casi todo el reino en ruinas, acabó llegando a la grisácea Bocasucia, donde fue recibida por la calma y el cielo nublado. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Hornet subió a la superficie para ver a los pocos habitantes que sobrevivieron a la infección. Sin embargo, notó una novedad, tan llamativa que cualquiera sin una vista terrible podía percatarse. Unas carpas de circo habían sido instaladas en las afueras y parecían lúgubres, casi aterradoras, con un brillo escarlata que contrastaba con el color gris azulado de Bocasucia. Los insectos que iban y venían llevaban máscaras irreconocibles para cualquiera que no conociera las antiguas leyendas de Hallownest, pero la araña cazadora sabía exactamente quiénes eran, nada menos que el terrible Clan Escarlata de Grimm. Gracias a su buena vista, la chica observó que alguien se acercaba a esa carpa, y con algo de horror, se dio cuenta de que era el caballero entrando a uno de los pabellones. Por primera vez en su vida, Hornet entró en pánico, tenía que hacer algo, de lo contrario lo perdería de vista, y quién sabe en qué líos podría meterse Fantasma o incluso el reino si su hermano no estaba presente para contener la infección. Aunque la joven araña podía colarse y camuflarse con las otras criaturas del clan gracias a su poncho rojo, la falta de dos marcas verticales en su rostro la harían parecer sospechosa y podrían detenerla. Tampoco quería dejar al descubierto al caballero que estaba ella también estaba allí, sobre todo porque no quería que él sospechara que ella siempre lo había estado observando, y sin mencionar que sería muy vergonzoso, ya que nunca antes había actuado como una hermana protectora.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que las carpas, al simular ser "rostros", tenían agujeros en la parte superior. Sería pan comido escalar hasta allí gracias a ser medio araña, ahora todo dependía de su sigilo. Sin embargo, una vez se asomó por uno de los dos agujeros de la carpa más grande, descubrió que no le daba una vista adecuada del interior y que había un obstáculo que le impedía ver lo que le esperaba. Lo que observaba era una especie de mecanismo de iluminación, probablemente para iluminar los espectáculos de abajo. "¡Qué rabia!" Gritó Hornet mentalmente. Ahora no sabía dónde estaba el pequeño Fantasma o qué estaba haciendo dentro de esa tienda. De pronto, recordó que en las leyendas decían que el Clan Escarlata de Grimm sólo aparecía cuando alguien los convocaba. "¡No puede ser! ¡Debe tratarse de un error!”. Dijo Hornet para sí misma, sospechando que había sido Fantasma quien los convocó. Ella no sabía lo que quería la Compañía Grimm, tanto porque la información sobre ellos había desaparecido con el tiempo, como por el hecho de que la joven araña creía que la posibilidad de que regresaran a Hallownest era mínima. Por ello, decidió que el pequeño caballero no debería entrar allí bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Saltando por la tela de los techos, continuó mirando por si se encontraba con Fantasma de nuevo. Tardó un buen rato hasta que le pareció vislumbrar uno de sus cuernos sobresaliendo de entre unas cajas, sintiéndose aliviada de por fin poder irse pronto de aquellas carpas inquietantes sano y salvo. A pesar del cansancio de buscarlo, sintió su instinto de proteger decirle que ese lugar donde su hermano podía perderse, no era un lugar seguro para él. La princesa protectora de Hallownest puso una de sus manos en el pomo de su aguja. Decididamente, necesitaba sacarlo de ese lugar, usando la fuerza si era necesario. Nada bueno podría resultar de inmiscuirse con la compañía de Grimm.

Con un salto y una elegante pirueta, aterrizó a su lado. Hornet estaba muy enojada con el pequeño caballero, si bien, ella no admitiría que estaba preocupada por él, pero estaba dispuesta a pedirle que nunca volviese a entrar en esa carpa. Ya tenía la voz preparada para dar un sermón cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que había visto no era él. Era algo lo suficientemente parecido a él como para ser confundido con el de verdad. Lo que estaba ante sus ojos era nada más y nada menos que un peluche de Fantasma de tamaño natural. “¿De dónde salió y cómo ha acabado aquí?”, era un enigma para la joven, que se quedó mirándolo con sorpresa, y con la curiosidad de verlo más de cerca, lo tomó y miró con atención. Tenía algunos rasguñones aquí y allá, tal vez por jugar un poco descuidadamente con él, si Hornet supiera quién lo había hecho ella le echaría la bronca por cuidarlo tan mal, pero aun así, el peluche mantenía su forma, tan parecida a la de su hermano. Era de una calidad espectacular, tanto por los materiales como por el parecido que guardaba con el original, sin embargo, si se fijaba en las puntadas, estaba claro que el creador no había sido una tejedora de Nido Profundo, no tenía los mismos patrones de cosido que ella conocía. Aparte de eso, no había nada más que le hiciera hacerse una idea de quién podía ser el dueño de ese peluche, no tenía bordado ningún nombre ni nada que lo identificara. Sintió pena por algo tan bien hecho y que fue creado con tanto esmero y con materiales de calidad que no tenía un registro de su dueño. Entonces, la araña cazadora miró a su alrededor, percatándose de que había otros desechos cerca, por lo que Hornet tuvo claro lo que había sucedido.

El animal de peluche había sido tirado a la basura.

“¿Quién podría haber hecho el bicho de peluche y por qué del Fantasmita? Por supuesto, ahora este animal de peluche ya no tiene dueño.” Fue todo lo que pasó por la cabeza de la guardiana de Hallownest. Viendo que aquello no era lo que ella buscaba, la joven araña iba a poner el animal de peluche de vuelta en el suelo, pero por alguna razón, no podía soltarlo. Viéndolo aún más de cerca, Hornet notó que, incluso teniendo algunos errores de costura, todavía tenía arreglo, sin mencionar que era demasiado suave como para tirarlo, algo que la araña adoraba en secreto. Además, ella también confundió ese peluche con Fantasma, y tal vez... tal vez podría usarlo para algunas pruebas que quería hacer y nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Hornet sonrió y guardó la felpa en su poncho rojo. Tenía secretos que revelar a Fantasma y sentía un poco de vergüenza de desvelarlos, tanto porque no tenía ese tipo de relación de hermanos con él, como por el hecho de que aprendió más a matar que a ser cariñosa. Sin embargo, estaba decidida a querer mostrar su lado más sensible y era mejor no estar nerviosa por decírselo, sobre todo porque la joven no quería verse como un desastre frente a Fantasma.

Hornet decidió irse del espeluznante circo, y apenas se hubo alejado de las carpas, una chica escarabajo salió tropezando de entre las cajas. Bretta había dejado allí el peluche del Salvador Blanco, segura de que los terribles insectos de la macabra carpa agradecerían un peluche con la apariencia del mismo. Ella había descubierto la terrible verdad del Salvador Blanco, y ahora todo tenía sentido. Al principio pensaba que él trataba heroicamente de derrotar los monstruos que se alojaban en la carpa, e incluso le había parecido ver por una rendija como se enfrentaba al maestro de ceremonias blandiendo su brillante aguijón y esquivando las hambrientas llamas. Sin embargo, el alto y esbelto insecto había elogiado su “baile”, lo que en aquel momento le había parecido muy raro, y ahora que su Príncipe Gris le había advertido de la auténtica naturaleza del Salvador Blanco, ahora entendía por qué siempre iba y venía de esa carpa y por qué parecía que esos insectos aterradores lo adoraban. Con el corazón roto abandonó el peluche, y de paso podría hacer sitio en su estantería para el Príncipe Gris. Era una pena, porque Bretta realmente le agradecía a su Salvador Blanco que la salvase de aquel lugar recóndito donde hubiera sido olvidada por siempre. Pero también estaba dolida porque el Salvador Blanco siempre estaba distante de ella, sin jamás haberle dirigido la palabra. Mientras su amado Príncipe Gris estaba aquí cerca de ella... Metafóricamente hablando. Si solo su Príncipe Gris estuviera a su lado en este momento, protegiéndola de esos terribles monstruos de la carpa… Quizás podría incluso convencerlo de echar a esos horribles bichos de Bocasucia. ¡Qué épica tan gloriosa! ¡Y así podría verlo de cerca con sus propios ojos! Con el corazón palpitando de la emoción, y puede que también del miedo que había pasado antes, entró de vuelta en su casita.

* * *

La incesante lluvia de la Ciudad de las Lágrimas era un poco molesta en opinión de Hornet, a diferencia de Nido Profundo, que estaba seco y al menos podía moverse sin preocuparse de que su hilo se rompiera con el agua. Pero también le gustaba la Ciudad de las Lágrimas porque era un desafío para sí misma, de tal forma que Hornet necesitaba concentrarse más en tirar la aguja y usar el hilo para deslizarse en el aire con elegancia y precisión, además de que le encantaba cuando el agua perpetua corría por las casas, edificios y la estatua de su querido hermano Hollow, y sobre todo cuando repiqueteaba en las ventanas de su casa. Nido Profundo era su auténtico hogar, pero la casa al lado de la plaza con la estatua Hollow también tenía su encanto. Era aquí donde almacenaba hilos y tejidos típicos del reino que había buscado por toda la ciudad. También era el lugar donde Hornet entrenaba sus habilidades de costura. Su madre le enseñó a luchar, tal y como era el estilo de vida de las arañas, y la princesa nunca se quejó de ello, sin embargo cuando la Matrona, la encargada que ayudó a Herrah a dar a luz, le contó que la reina de las arañas era una gran costurera y que hacía telas y ponchos de buena calidad, Hornet quiso aprender esas técnicas con el hilo. Por supuesto, le gustaba patrullar y proteger su reino de amenazas tanto externas como internas, pero como su maestra y mujer que le dio nombre, la propia Reina Vespa, le dijo una vez: “Un guerrero que vive solo para luchar, no tiene vida ”. Desde entonces, la joven araña buscó algo de lo que pudiera distraerse sin que su aguja golpeara a un enemigo.

Nada más entrar a su morada, rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación. Era un lugar con muchos hilos de distintas clases, donde ella misma confeccionaba telas, ponchos y, con un poco de vergüenza, también había tejido unas pequeñas arañas de felpa. Nada más entrar, fue a recoger una aguja más pequeña para coser, por mucho que admirara la costura del que hizo el peluche de su hermano, veía que en algunos lugares casi se rasgaba y, con una sonrisa, tenía el pensamiento de "Podemos mejorarlo". Así que cosió hasta asegurarse que el peluche estaba totalmente perfecto, además de reemplazar los puntos que eran demasiado visibles. La joven araña tuvo que admitir que este era su mejor trabajo hasta la fecha, el peluche con la apariencia de Fantasma estaba tan impecable que cualquiera podría confundirse pensando que era el propio caballero. Fue entonces que el corazón de Hornet comenzó a latir nerviosamente, estaba a punto de decir lo que sentía, la guardiana de Hallownest no entendía por qué se sentía tan nerviosa. Tal vez hizo el peluche demasiado realista. Pero logró reunir el suficiente ánimo como para soltar algunas palabras.

“F-Fantasma, fuiste un guerrero excepcional y demostraste ser capaz de superar varios obstáculos que para muchos insectos serían imposibles de hacer, sin duda eres tú quien puede salvar...” La frase de Hornet murió antes de que ella misma la terminase. Eso no era una muestra de afecto, estaba elogiando la capacidad para sobrevivir de Fantasma, por supuesto que era sorprendente lo mucho que ha evolucionado desde entonces, pero eso no es lo que ella quería hablar con él, sin mencionar que tartamudeó como una niña cuando dijo el nombre de su hermano. Luego, con un poco más de esfuerzo, se encaró al peluche Fantasma y volvió a intentarlo.

“Fantasma, no voy a ocultar que desde nuestro primer encuentro te vigilé para ver hasta dónde podías llegar. Admito que hubo momentos en que me tenías preocupada por lo que te pasaba, pero sabía que podrías llegar mucho más lejos si estabas solo y me encanta ver lo increíble que eras. Por eso tienes el derecho a llamarme hermana...” De nuevo la joven araña se interrumpió, llevándose exasperada la mano a la cara. "¿Qué quieres decir con 'tienes derecho a llamarme hermana'?" Pensó. Fantasma no necesitaba tener el derecho a llamarla su hermana, ella _era_ su hermana, sin mencionar que eso no era exactamente lo que la araña cazadora quería decir, pero Hornet estaba complacida de ver que esta vez no tartamudeó, al menos estaba progresando en algo. Decidida, miró al peluche, pero trató de derrochar un aura menos intimidante y aparentar ser más cariñosa.

“Fantasma, e-eres alguien por quien tengo una gran admiración, y- y- pude ver tu amabilidad en n-nuestras peleas y m-me emocioné de ver que n-no querías lastimarme. Quiero que s-sepas que siempre f-fuiste mi h-hermano y que me dolió el corazón tener que pelear contigo. T-tú cambiaste mi vida F-Fantasma y yo d-deseo pasar más tiempo con-contigo. P-pero lo que estoy tratando de decir F-Fantasma, es que-que me-me g-gusta d...” La princesa de Hallownest desistió de terminar la frase, sintiendo que su rostro se enrojecía. Dijo lo que quería, pero parecía que la ansiedad y timidez se apoderaban de su ser, y encima eso no era lo que la inquietaba. Hornet, la hija de Herrah, la guerrera más temida y mortal de todo el reino, tartamudeaba como una niña que no puede decir cómo se siente. Entonces la guardiana de Hallownest miró al animal de peluche y por un momento vio a Fantasma en lugar del animal de peluche, lo agarró con fuerza, sintiendo como su ira se desbordaba.

“¿¡¿TE ATREVES A IGNORARME?!? ¡¡¡ESTOY TRATANDO DE DECIR QUE ME GUSTAS MUCHO Y HASTA AHORA NO ME ESTAS DANDO LA MORAL A DEMOSTRAR LOS SENTIMIENTOS FRATERNALES QUE TENGO PARA TI!!!” Gritó, y fue entonces que Hornet se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, acababa de discutir con un peluche. Agradeció que todos los insectos en la Ciudad de las Lágrimas estuvieran infectados, ya que estaba segura de que toda la ciudad la habría escuchado. "¿Te atreves a ignorarme?" Murmuró. La joven araña no sabía si reír o llamarse a sí misma idiota, después de todo, quien estaba frente a ella no era el verdadero Fantasma, era solo un peluche normal que ni siquiera podía hablar, aunque de hecho, su hermano no podría responder porque él tampoco era capaz de articular palabra. Sin embargo, después de que se le pasase la vergüenza, la princesa de Hallownest logró hacer algo que quería hacer con Fantasma, Hornet besó la frente del peluche, el original no tenía costuras y ciertamente tampoco tenía el tacto suave de la tela, pero todavía continuaba poniéndose nerviosa de solo pensar en repetir esa acción su hermano. No estaba nada acostumbrada a las muestras de cariño, y si alguna vez iba a demostrarlas le costaría mucho. Al fin y al cabo, nació poco antes de una época caótica, y los momentos de cariño no eran necesarios. Su voz incluso se ahogaba tratando de decir un cumplido, porque nunca antes hubo necesidad de decírselo a nadie.

Cuando vio a su hermano por primera vez, vio mucho más que aquel que salvaría a Hallownest. Ella vio la oportunidad de tener un hermano, y la joven araña no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada después de la primera pelea entre los dos. Reconoció para sí misma que Fantasma era bueno, tal vez incluso mejor que Hollow. Y después de su segunda pelea, cuando él la derrotó de nuevo, por mucho que a la princesa de las arañas le gustase el sabor de la victoria, no pudo evitar sentirse impresionada. Y a pesar de saber sobre de la naturaleza de su hermano, Hornet se imaginaba a Fantasma hablándole, con voz de niño, infantil e inocente. Cuando la guardiana de Hallownest se lo imaginaba de adulto, él tendría una voz grave y serena, cuán fuerte sería su tono y qué le diría lo feliz que era de ser su hermano. Hornet estaba encantada, imaginándose cómo sería la voz de su hermano y el cariño que le daría. Este caballero le dio esperanzas para el futuro, no solo de su reino, sino de su vida, era algo para lo que nunca se había preparado, nunca se preparó para volver a tener una familia. El solo hecho de pensar en el pequeño caballero le daba una sensación de calidez casi desconocida, una calidez similar al consuelo que recibía de su madre cuando aún estaban juntas, solo que de manera diferente, "¿Sería este el famoso amor fraternal?", Hornet no sabía qué era, pero estaba feliz por ello.

“Creo que debería intentarlo otra vez más tarde”. Susurró Hornet, más para sí misma que para el peluche que seguía sosteniendo, ya que sentía que su cabeza se volvía un poco más pesada, lo más seguro es que tuviese sueño acumulado, ya que no se permitía dormir mientras patrullaba casi todos los días y las noches sin descanso. Tal vez con Fantasma apareciendo en Hallownest, el peso del reino que siempre llevaba sobre sus hombros se había aliviado, aunque sintió pena que este papel pasara a su hermano. Pero antes de que eso sucediera, de que él tomase en sus manos dicha responsabilidad, la joven princesa aprovecharía al máximo estar con su hermano y todo lo que necesitaba eran las palabras adecuadas para que él las entendiera. Sintiendo que el sueño la dominaba a cada segundo, Hornet comenzó a ceder con el peluche todavía en sus brazos, cerrando los ojos para descansar tanto mental como físicamente, “será solo un poco”, pensó para sí misma.

Lo que Hornet no sospechaba, era que Grimm fuera consciente de como la cría del Wyrm con la reina de las arañas había estado espiado en su espectáculo con el pequeño caballero sin ser invitada. Dado que ella había estado expuesta en su tienda durante mucho tiempo, esto le permitió encontrar una brecha hacia su mente. A diferencia de la Vieja Luz, su invasión mental era casi imperceptible, los insectos con gran fuerza mental eran lo suficientemente fuertes para resistir y la araña cazadora era parte de este grupo. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, la mente de la joven araña flaqueó, dándole una oportunidad. Grimm tuvo que admitir que solo pudo entrar en su mente porque ella no se lo esperaba, pocos eran conscientes de esta habilidad que poseía el maestro de la compañía, de lo contrario no podría castigarla. Pero ya que la guardiana de Hallownest no había hecho nada que perjudicara a sus sirvientes ni al ritual, decidió solo darle un pequeño escarmiento, ya que únicamente había estado mirando sin su consentimiento.

* * *

Si Hornet no hubiera estado dormida, posiblemente hubiera pensado que estaba loca al pensar que estaba en Nido Profundo en lugar de estar en la Ciudad de las Lágrimas. Su preocupación de que la infección se apoderara de ella a través de ese sueño, aumentó su nerviosismo, por lo que se concentró al máximo para que ese sueño desapareciera, pero fue incapaz. Entonces escuchó gritos que sonaban como diciendo "Saludad a Herrah, la reina de Nido Profundo" o "La reina nos protegerá de la infección". Con curiosidad y desesperación dominando sus pensamientos, la joven araña corrió hacia los sonidos que estaba escuchando. Fue entonces que se encontró con varias tejedoras, una cantidad absurdamente grande, de no ser que Hornet sabía que era un sueño, se hubiera asombrado. De repente, su voluntad se quebró al ver a Herrah viva y despierta, caminando entre las tejedoras en línea recta. A los ojos de otros insectos distintos de los de Nido Profundo, daba miedo de ver de cerca a la reina araña, pero a los ojos de la araña cazadora, Herrah era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en el mundo, además de que también era fuerte, leal y decidida. Cuando la joven araña miró hacia donde iba su madre, sintió como el pánico dominaba todo su ser. Su madre se dirigía hacia el altar donde dormiría para ser una Soñadora. Aunque Hornet ya lo esperaba, aunque sabía que era necesario, su cuerpo se movió, queriendo evitar que Herrah llegara al altar. En aquel momento ella era una niña y estaba con la Matrona durante la ceremonia, pero allí tenía delante una multitud que separaba a madre e hija, pero Hornet comenzó a correr entre todas las tejedoras que se interponían en su camino.

Hornet se desgañitó. “¡¡¡MADRE!!! ¡¡¡¡NO HAGA ESO!!!! ¡¡¡DÉJENME PASAR!!!” La reina de las arañas pareció escuchar, pero la ignoró y siguió caminando. Hornet gritaba y gritaba para ver si conseguía llamar su atención. La princesa de Hallownest no pudo detener a su madre aquel día, porque ella era una niña en ese momento y no entendía lo que iba a pasarle, y además estaba fuera de Nido Profundo el día que sucedió. Aún sabiendo que esto era un sueño, ella quería evitar que volviera a suceder. La joven araña pasaba desesperada entre la multitud, solo podía ver los cuernos de su madre acercándose al altar mientras todas las tejedoras gritaban en celebración. Se acercaba a Herrah, por lo que empezó a ir más rápida, pasando por encima de todos y cuando finalmente dejó atrás la multitud ensordecedora, sucedió. Su madre estaba tendida en el altar, el sacrificio había sido consumado. Dormiría tranquila, pero nunca se despertaría. Hornet sintió el miedo y la tristeza fluir por todo su ser, trató de tocar el cuerpo de su madre, pero sus manos fueron repelidas por la barrera hecha del Sello de Vinculación, sintió que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento. Fue entonces que notó como la habitación se había vuelto repentinamente silenciosa, el silencio pesaba plúmbeo en todo el lugar. Cuando miró hacia atrás, todas las tejedoras estaban muertas. Hornet sintió la soledad y estuvo a punto de llorar, pero entonces el escenario cambió.

Hornet se encontraba en un lugar muy blanco, tan blanco y pálido que ni siquiera tuvo que pensar mucho para saber dónde estaba, era el Palacio Blanco. La guardiana de Hallownest siempre se preguntó cómo fue posible que todo el palacio desapareciera sin dejar rastro de lo sucedido. Sin embargo, se había olvidado que estaba soñando después de ver a su madre durmiendo en el altar, y comenzó a caminar por ese palacio hecho con imágenes sacadas de sus recuerdos. Y entonces se quedó paralizada al ver quién estaba frente a ella. Delante suya estaba la Vasija Pura, aunque ella acabó por llamarlo Hollow, le gustaba más ese nombre, y él estaba allí con su pálida armadura y su aguijón puro, su mirada parecía no fijarse en ella, si no en su entorno. Si antes la araña cazadora se sentía como si el suelo bajo sus pies fuera a colapsar, ahora sentía que caminaba por un hilo muy fino y delgado, del que en algún momento se iba a caer.

La princesa de Hallownest quería hablar con él y decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba, pero Hollow se giró, abrió la puerta detrás de él y entró. Hornet sintió como su cuerpo se movía por su cuenta, temblando y desesperada, ella gritó, corrió lo más rápido posible a la puerta, pero parecía que el pasillo se alargase y la puerta estaba cada vez más lejos de su alcance. A pesar de lo infinito que parecía, llegó a la puerta jadeando por el esfuerzo y cansada. Cuando la abrió, sintió que el aire le falta dentro de los pulmones, pues estaba en la entrada del Templo del Huevo Negro y allí frente a ella vio a su hermano, aquel con quien entrenó y caminó aunque se les hubiese permitido demasiado poco tiempo juntos, entrando al Huevo Negro. “¡¡¡¡HOLLOW!!!! ¡¡¡¡NO ENTRES ALLÍ!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!!” Intentó advertirle, pero no la escuchaba.

Cogiendo fuerzas para seguir corriendo, Hornet se esfuerza por mover sus piernas al ver a su hermano entrar en el Huevo Negro, pero al llegar a la entrada ve que su hermano ya estaba encadenado y sus ojos se habían tornado de un color naranja brillante, mirándola. Alejándose del susto, la joven araña ve la puerta del Huevo Negro cerrándose en el mismo momento en que ella se echa hacia atrás. Al volver a perder a su hermano, puso su mano en la entrada mientras estaba de rodillas con las lágrimas casi rodando por su rostro.

Entonces la escena volvió a cambiar, se oscureció con humo rojo, miró hacia atrás y vio su mayor temor, el Rey Pálido frente a ella. Desde siempre, la joven araña había odiado a su padre, él era el responsable de todo este tormento y aunque nunca se lo dijo a nadie, Hornet lo quería muerto. Podría hacerlo ahora, podría matarlo, porque sentía el frío metal de su aguja contra su espalda, podría golpearlo, pero sus manos temblaban cuando vio el rostro del Rey Pálido. Él le sonreía, pero no una sonrisa amistosa o amable, era una sonrisa cruel, una sonrisa que asustó a la Princesa de Hallownest, que dio un paso atrás, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, se paralizó del terror al ver a otro Rey Pálido con esa sonrisa maníaca. Siguió girando sobre sí misma y se percató de que estaban apareciendo más copias del antiguo Rey de Hallownest, la desesperación recorría todo su ser cuando Hornet escuchó la risa distorsionada del Rey. “¡¡¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!!!” Gritó aterrada.

Hornet quiso tomar su aguja para atacar las figuras del Rey Pálido, pero esta se desvaneció de sus manos. Las amenazantes apariciones del ex rey comenzaron a hacerse más grandes, cubriendo toda la visión de la princesa de Hallownest y asegurando que ella no pudiese escapar. El miedo que la joven araña sentía era tan fuerte que hizo que la guerrera más letal de Hallownest se desplomase, inclinándose en una posición en la que sus rodillas ocultaban su rostro, cerrando los ojos mientras temblaba para no volver a ver esa sonrisa malvada, pero solo consiguió que la risa del rey pálido sonase más distorsionada.

“¡¡¡HORNET!!!” La princesa se sorprendió con una voz que nunca había escuchado en su vida, era una voz profunda y, aunque gritó su nombre, le transmitió una sensación de serenidad. Entonces oyó el sonido de un aguijón cortando algo y salieron gritos distorsionados de dolor de una de las figuras del Rey Pálido, y una tras otra y tras otra fueron cayendo. Cuando Hornet se atrevió a levantar la cara, vio al viejo rey de Hallownest frente a ella con una mirada de dolor mientras se desmoronaba, pero eso no fue lo que la sorprendió, la auténtica sorpresa fue lo que la guardiana de Hallownest tenía enfrente, delante estaba Fantasma sosteniendo su aguijón. Lágrimas de alivio llenaron sus ojos cuando la araña cazadora vio a su hermano. Aunque le parecía imposible, pensó que la voz de antes podría haber sido la del pequeño caballero, que curiosamente no coincidía muy bien con su tamaño, sin embargo, antes de que Hornet pudiera hacer algo, un resplandor blanco se apoderó del el lugar, forzando a que la joven araña se cubriese los ojos.

* * *

Hornet se despertó jadeando y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación de nuevo, con la lluvia eterna de la Ciudad de las Lágrimas golpeando su ventana. La joven araña logró calmarse, y tan pronto como su mente regresó a su lugar, finalmente entendió que todo había sido solo una pesadilla, y se sintió estúpida por no haberla descubierto antes. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el peluche Fantasma ya no estaba a su lado, seguramente con esas pesadillas se le habría caído sin querer. Hornet miró alrededor de su cama hasta que localizó al peluche en el lateral de su cama y estaba sentado allí. La Princesa de Hallownest sonrió levemente y lo tomó del suelo y abrazándolo con toda la fuerza y el cariño que sintió en ese momento. Lo que pasó pudo haber sido solo una pesadilla, pero vio que al final en ese mundo de terror, Fantasma apareció y la salvó como un héroe, a pesar de que Hornet había perdido mucho, aún tenía a su hermano y era su única familia, así que lo aprovecharía al máximo.

“Fantasma, sé que puedo estar siendo egoísta con este deseo, pero quiero vivir contigo y tener una vida en paz, sin preocupaciones, sin responsabilidades, quiero que seamos una familia feliz. Quizás nunca pueda reunir el valor de decir eso frente a ti, pero te digo con todo mi corazón que te amo, hermano.” Y tras decirlo, Hornet se acurrucó para abrazar el peluche de Fantasma con todo el cariño que nunca le mostró a nadie y aunque tuviera otra pesadilla, estaba segura de que su hermano aparecería para salvarla. La joven araña se fue quedando dormida poco a poco con una sonrisa en el rostro. Lo único que no sabía era que el peluche se había caído al otro lado de la cama y lo que sostenía era el Fantasma real que se había quedado en shock con lo que acababa de escuchar.

Fantasma había estado caminando por la dimensión de los sueños por casualidad, pero algo sucedió y el lugar en vez de brillar en tonos blancos y amarillentos, se tornaron de color negro y rojo. No entendía de qué se trataba, y de hecho lo hubiera ignorado si no hubiera escuchado un grito de miedo. De hecho, no se trataba de la voz de un insecto cualquiera, era un chillido que nunca pensó que oiría, era el de su hermana. Su cuerpo se movía tan rápido que para cuando se dio cuenta, el pequeño caballero había llegado donde estaba Hornet. Ella estaba acuclillada temblando de miedo, rodeada por clones del Rey Pálido a su alrededor que reían de manera distorsionada. Por primera vez en su vida, Fantasma se sintió enojado y ni siquiera esperó a que las figuras se dieran cuenta de él, las aniquiló una a una y luego llegó el destello blanco indicando que el sueño se había acabado. Cuando el pequeño caballero se despertó, vio que estaba en un lugar que nunca antes había visto y por lo que parecía, era una habitación de Ciudad de Lágrimas, y repentinamente sintió que unas manos lo trincaban y lo abrazaban, pero sin lastimarlo. Entonces oyó las sorprendentes palabras de su hermana. Fantasma pensaba que él no le importaba a Hornet, y nunca estuvo tan feliz de estar equivocado con eso, y aunque no necesitaba dormir, el pequeño caballero se entregó al sueño. Sabía que al día siguiente le debería dar una explicación a Hornet, pero hasta entonces, los dos hermanos durmieron sin preocupaciones.


End file.
